


Finding Happiness [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America Sam Wilson, Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Happy Sam Wilson, Happy Steve Rogers, M/M, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve retires and starts a garden.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536077
Kudos: 7
Collections: On Your Left - SamSteve Bingo





	Finding Happiness [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo prompt [“Free Space” [C3]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/188782759795/my-card-for-the-on-you-left-bingo-excited-v)

  
  


* * *

  
After defeating Thanos, Steve had decided that he had done enough and allowed himself to retire. Tony had bought him a nice house with a large yard close to man's own home. The place was beautiful, worth all the 'Mr Rogers' and neighbour jokes Tony came up with. 

Sam took up being Captain America. And while his boyfriend was out there throwing the shield and fighting the good fight, Steve took the time to rediscover himself. He got back into art and took up gardening. He had more than enough space in the backyard. 

After 5 years and 7 months, Sam retired and moved in with him fully. Steve got him a falcon as a birthday gift that year. Sam named him after his old alias' drone; Redwing.

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
